The present invention comprises a new Scaveola, botanically known as Scaveola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bomy Laver.’
‘Bomy Laver’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bomy Laver’ has light purple-violet flower color, early and abundant flowering response, medium green foliage, initially semi-upright, becoming medium-compact and decumbent to trailing habit on a well-branched  plant habit.
‘Bomy Laver’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA . The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘1071-3’ with blue color. ‘1071-3’ has larger foliage, fewer branches, and less vigor than ‘Bomy Laver.’
The male parent of ‘Bomy Laver’ was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid identified as ‘180’ with violet color. ‘180’ has darker color foliage, smaller flowers, and fewer branches than ‘Bomy Laver.’
‘Bomy Laver’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in August 2004 and the seed sown in January 2005.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bomy Laver’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2005 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Bomy Laver’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Bomy Laver’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Bomy Laver’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.